Cigarettes after Sex
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Une relation toxique, un égo mal placé, et une fille qui n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments. Certaines fois il vaut mieux avouer plutôt que de se laisser consumer. Two-Shot, Percy/Clarisse.
1. Chapter 1

La flamme du briquet vient caresser par saccade l'enveloppe blanche de la Malboro, la laissant intacte un instant puis la dévorant juste après, faisant apparaitre le tabac brun qui se mit à noircir sous la combustion. Clarisse savoura le goût fort qui emplissait sa bouche et descendait dans ses poumons.

L'odeur emplit la pièce, masquant les efflux précédents et changeant totalement l'ambiance de la chambre. La chaleur des corps s'envolait pour laisser place à cette mesquine froideur emplit de tabac industriel. Percy, assis au bord du lit, se rhabillait lentement, sans se presser. Ses mouvements ne devaient plus être aussi précis après une telle dépense d'énergie, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

En le regardant, la fille d'Arès sentit l'habituel spleen lui serrer la gorge : c'était toujours comme ça, ils baisaient comme des fous ivres de passion et de brutalité, se déchirant l'un l'autre, mordant la chaire, se prenant à la gorge, bloquant les mouvements de son partenaire et le contraignant à subir ses envies. Une baise et un combat à la fois. Puis il repartait, sans se retourner et sans parler.

Clarisse perdait toujours.

Et en redemandait toujours.

Elle attaquait la première et abandonnait la première. Malgré ses ruses, ses coups en traitres, ses assauts brutaux et ses attaques vindicatives, elle perdait encore et encore. Percy la prenait toute entière, comme un lion dévorant une gazelle à pleines dents. De chasseuse, elle devenait une proie qui se délectait de servir ainsi de festin. Quand le lion enfin, s'éloignait, repu tout comme elle de luxure, elle ne pouvait que vouloir sentir les crocs du fauve sur sa peau.

Percy était le seul homme à la combler ainsi. Cela la détruisait petit à petit. Comme une droguée elle voulait une nouvelle dose, et plus encore. Clarisse volait au ciel et voulait rester là-haut mais elle chutait toujours, trop vite et trop tôt. A la fin, elle restait là, nue sur les draps blancs pendant que lui se rhabillait, le dos tourné. Naïvement, elle rêvait à chaque fois d'un instant où, se retournant, il se perdrait dans la contemplation de ses courbes.

Mais ses illusions s'estompaient rapidement, on n'était pas au théâtre et le héros ne revenait pas vers la pauvre fille éperdue d'amour. Le rideau tombait et elle restait seule, avec son désir et ses cigarettes comme seuls compagnons.

Elle, la fille d'Arès, perdait les batailles et la guerre. C'était là le pire châtiment : Percy avait tout conquis d'elle : son corps jusqu'au moindre parcelles, son esprit jusqu'au moindre recoin et son cœur jusqu'au moindre battement.

Il pouvait la prendre, la faire supplier, l'humilier, la briser, la laisser en morceaux…

Clarisse était à sa merci, lui régnait en tyran malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait clamer avec mauvaise foi. Il n'était pas idiot, surement savait-il que sous ses insultes, ses airs bravaches et son dédain, la fille d'Arès était plus vulnérable que jamais. Tout ce qui lui restait c'était un masque qui se fissurait déjà.

-Tu ne veux pas rester pour une fois ? lâcha-t-elle après une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

C'était un acte de faiblesse manifeste, mais d'une façon elle se sentait libérée d'avoir énoncer à haute voix ce qui lui posait problème. Percy se retourna avec l'air mi- surpris, mi- blasé. Zeus qu'il était beau ainsi, les cheveux encore décoiffés, le torse nu et le pantalon pour seul vêtement.

-C'est toi qui as décidé, pardon, décrété, que je ne devais venir ici que pour la baise et pour rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Que je dégage une fois que je t'ai fait jouir ?

Il avait parlé sans sourire, avec une pointe d'agacement qui se sentait nettement. Clarisse savait que leur relation, aussi étrange soit-elle arrivait à un tournant qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre.

« J'aurais dû me taire ». pensa-t-elle.

Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échanges verbaux, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait brisé le mur du silence, les ressentiments et la colère montait. Le fils de Poséidon était loin d'être un idiot, il était agacé de servir de jouet à une fille qui le traitait comme un moins que rien.

-C'est malpoli de partir comme ça, comme un voleur. Et puis d'habitude tu ne m'obéis jamais quand je te donne un ordre, ça m'étonne que pour une fois tu cesses d'être un imbécile.

« Clarisse bon sang ferme-là ! se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. Il essaye de te dire qu'il tient à toi, c'est le moment de te déclarer et d'arrêter de te conduire comme une conne ! »

Mais rien à faire, les bons mots ne sortaient pas. Sa bouche n'articulait que des insultes.

-D'habitude, Clarisse, je ne te fais pas l'amour. Souffla-t-il. Pas au milieu du camp, pas en cours et pas non plus pendant une quête.

-Alors il faut que nous soyons seuls dans ma chambre pour tu cesses d'être un abruti ?

-Alors il faut que nous soyons seuls dans ta chambre pour que tu laisses tomber ton masque ?

Touché, coulé, au fond de l'océan. Voilà, tout est découvert, tout est dit. C'est le moment de bouger de faire un truc, de parler, de s'exprimer. Mais Clarisse ne fait rien, elle ne supporte pas le regard vert de Percy, elle ne lui répond pas qu'elle l'aime, elle ne fait que se tourner pour jeter son mégot et s'allumer une autre clope. Silence froid.

Percy finit de s'habiller sans un mot de plus puis il prend la porte. Elle entend ses pas dans la cage d'escalier qui résonne. C'est lourd comme son, et c'est triste, on a l'impression qu'ils disparaissent à jamais. Clarisse sent les larmes lui brûles les joues. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là elle peut se le permettre. Elle a tout foiré, cette fois il ne reviendra pas.

Elle se blottit sous les couvertures en jetant sa cigarette presque entière dans le cendrier. L'odeur est devenue infecte, il fait froid, beaucoup trop froid…

 **Première partie de ce two-shot, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que le couple Clarisse/Percy trouve charme à vos yeux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos avis ou vos critiques.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trois semaines… Trois semaines sans se voir, sans parler, sans échanger un message. C'est comme si tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu était mort et enterré. Enfermé dans un cercueil de fer cadenassé. Clarisse n'avait jamais aimé envoyer des petits textos mignons avec des cœurs, des « je t'aime » niais ou autres habitudes d'adolescents ivres de romantisme à en vomir ses bouquins écrits à l'encre de rose.

Mais elle aurait tuée pour une seconde d'attention de ce genre. Percy ne l'avait pas rappelée une seule fois mais c'était normal, c'était toujours elle qui l'appelait. Seulement depuis leur dernière conversation, quelque chose s'était rompu. L'accord tacite était brisé et les négociations étaient impossible.

Dans sa gorge elle sentait monter ce sentiment désormais familier, une boule de tristesse trop bien connue : le sentiment d'avoir joué avec le feu et de s'être brulé les doigts, d'avoir perdu tout ce qui importait pour des conneries.

Cela suivait par une envie de vomir ses larmes et son chagrin dans des hoquets hystériques.

Mais elle était fille d'Arès, par une bonniche rejetonne d'Aphrodite qui joue avec un homme et s'étonne de se faire larguer après avoir trainé son petit-ami dans la boue en le trompant avec toute la colonie des sang-mêlé. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ou alors peu et seule, car elle était l'unique maitresse de ses actes.

Clarisse restait isolée dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une semaine, sans se changer, en se nourrissant de repas froids et en ce jour, elle contemplait les gouttes d'eau se coller aux vitres alors que les caniveaux en contrebas de la rue se remplissaient en emportant des kilos de déchets.

Percy avait un jour rencontré les dieux de L'Hudson et de l'East, des gens désagréables qui s'étaient pourtant avérés fort utile pour noyer des monstres contre une rémunération. Eux qui se plaignaient d'être beaucoup trop pollués, ces jours d'orage n'allaient pas améliorer leur humeur.

Pas plus que la sienne d'ailleurs.

-Merde…

Un juron simple et régulièrement utilisé par l'ensemble de la planète et qui, comme dans de nombreux cas, exprimait avec perfection la situation. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça : Elle aurait dû le soumettre à sa volonté, en faire sa chose unique, sa propriété, le faire ramper à ses pieds et surtout ne jamais le partager. Une relation simple où elle avait tout contrôle.

Mais elle ne le contrôlait pas, jamais elle ne l'avait contrôlé.

Ça remontait à trop longtemps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois en vérité. Un simple nouveau avec une belle gueule et une réputation de tueur de Minotaure. Clarisse n'aimait pas ce genre de mec, un tour dans la cuvette des toilettes et sa belle gueule ne lui servirait plus à rien. Non seulement c'était elle qui avait reçu l'eau croupie au visage mais il l'avait terrassé un peu plus tard alors qu'elle l'avait pris en embuscade lors du Capture-l 'étendard.

Il l'avait battu à plat de couture et avait été envoyé dans une quête pour sauver le monde en prime.

Un héros dans toute sa splendeur… et la fille d'Arès restait au camp sans combattre, avec un étrange malaise grandissant dans sa poitrine.

Son malaise pour lui avait empiré au fur et à mesure des années, devenant virulent et brûlant à chaque fois que cet imbécile aux yeux verts passait dans son esprit. Son amie, Silena avait compris bien vite d'où provenait ce mal. Mais quand elle le lui avait dit, elle s'était contentée de lui rire au nez.

Elle ? Amoureuse de Percy Jackson ? Quelle bonne blague.

Pourtant c'était vrai… Il lui avait fallu tant d'année pour le comprendre. Et Annabeth elle, s'était déclarée avant elle. Cela avait été comme regarder le monde derrière des barreaux de prisons. Voir le bonheur sans jamais y prendre part, en restant cloitré derrière un rempart indestructible.

Contempler le bonheur de celui que vous aimez avec une autre, voir s'épaissir leur lien, les voir partager ces petits riens amoureux dont Clarisse aurait soudain tant voulu. Rêver en secret de leurs baisers, en pleurer, maudire, injurier et tout cela sans que rien ne sorte vraiment de ses cordes vocales. Trouver sans cesse de nouveau stratagème pour oublier sa peine.

Elle avait commencé par les cigarettes, la petite dose de nicotine l'aidait beaucoup. Quand ça devenait trop dure pour elle, un coin à l'abri des regards, un briquet, une clope et elle pouvait lâcher prise pendant quelques minutes.

Mais le temps, loin de cicatriser ses blessures, les gardaient grandes ouvertes, il lui avait fallu plus. L'alcool avait été un bon moyen d'oublier pendant les moments les plus durs. Elle s'enivrait seule et tombait dans son lit. Personne ne s'en rendait compte, à cette époque la colonie était déjà loin, les murs de son studio étudiant permettait de cacher sa misère d'alcoolique.

Le matin elle se réveillait la bouche pâteuse, elle prenait une aspirine et allait en cours avec une expression de zombie déterré fraichement. Tant que ses notes allaient bien aucun professeur ne se mêlait de ses affaires.

Tout avait cessé un jour de novembre, un jour qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier. Clarisse avait descendu les escaliers de son immeuble pour aller chercher de nouvelles bouteilles. Le pas trainant et la mine blafarde, elle avait marché jusqu'au supermarché. Et c'était là, qu'au détour des rayons, elle avait croisée la cause de son malheur : Annabeth.

La fille d'Athéna faisait ses courses avec un air fatigué. Attrapant des plats surgelés avec lassitude et remplissant son caddie avec lenteur.

Clarisse avait voulu l'éviter. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet attitude qui la touchait, qu'elle reconnaissait.

-Salut Annabeth ça va ? lui avait-elle dit comme à une vieille amie (ce qui était le cas quand elle y réfléchissait).

-Oh Clarisse. Ça fait longtemps. Avait-elle répondu d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu n'a pas l'air en forme, je suis sûr que tu en fait trop pour les cours ! Tu devrais prendre une pose et demander à Jackson de te faire à manger au lieu de prendre ces plats pleins de saloperie industrielle.

Elle avait lancé sa remarque avec une touche d'humour qui ne lui était plus naturelle mais elle ne pensait pas que cela causerait encore plus de peine à la fille d'Athéna. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête et avait murmuré un « on a rompu ». Puis elle était repartie en poussant son caddie.

Clarisse avait été heureuse à cette époque, de savoir qu'elle avait enfin une chance avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait ce qu'avait vécu Annabeth.

Son corps entier était fatigué et refusait de bouger, elle ne pouvait que rester allongé à contempler la pluie couler le long de ses fenêtres comme ses larmes ne tarderait pas à couler le long de ses joues. Elle la guerrière, la tueuse de Drakon, la fille d'Arès et bien d'autres titres en était réduite à pleurer seule chez elle parce que sa fierté l'avait empêchée d'avouer son amour à Percy.

Une bouteille de vodka traitait sur son bureau, tentatrice. Clarisse entendait presque ses murmures. « Allez, viens oublier ».

« Non pas encore. Pensa-t-elle. L'idée de retrouver Percy m'a sorti de ce marasme d'alcoolique dans lequel j'avais sombré… Je ne veux plus revivre ça, plus de cuite entre larmes et vomi, tout sauf ça. »

Se relevant sur ses coudes elle attrapa son portable et l'alluma. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant qu'elle scrutait l'onglet des messages. Si Percy ne lui envoyait rien alors c'est que c'était son tour d'enfin faire le premier pas.

Mais écrire quoi ? Le message habituel, « viens me sauter » ? Non ça c'était vraiment le moyen de rester seule à jamais.

« Arrête d'être conne un instant Clarisse et dis-lui ce que tu penses vraiment ! »

Ses doigts appuyèrent sur les lettres numériques. Ecrivant alors qu'elle ne pensait à rien. Ce fut seulement quand elle appuya sur envoyer qu'elle lut ce qu'elle avait écrit.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme une fleur a besoin de soleil. Comme un oiseau a besoin d'un ciel où étendre ses ailes….

Mais encore une fois elle était à sa merci. S'il le voulait il pouvait simplement oublier ce message et faire comme si de rien n'était, aller dans un bar ou en boite se trouver une autre fille, plus belle qu'elle. Sans doute était-ce déjà le cas, avec son allure de dieu, la file d'attente devait être longue.

C'était à se demander pourquoi il avait pris une seconde de son temps pour elle. Elle lui avait sauté dessus au détour d'une des soirées étudiantes et lui avait proposé de devenir son plan cul. « On est tous les deux seuls alors autant se faire plaisir ». Clarisse se souvenait encore du baiser passionné qu'il avait coulé sur ses lèvres pour répondre oui.

Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de faire ça ? N'aurait-il pas pu l'envoyer balader à la place ?

-Je me sens si conne. Dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle se leva et prit la bouteille de vodka. Mais loin d'en boire une seule gorgée, elle alla à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et vida l'alcool dans la rue. Le liquide tomba du cinquième étage et se mêla à l'eau qui ruisselait en contrebas.

Cette saloperie ne la torturait plus, une fille d'Arès n'abandonne pas la bataille. Elle pouvait presque entendre son père lui hurler de se reprendre et de cesser de chouiner comme une adolescente. Oui peut-être que Percy allait la larguer. Peut-être qu'elle allait avoir mal, peut-être même qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être qu'elle serait malheureuse.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller comme une princesse trop gâtée qui ne comprend pas que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle. Quatre ans de sa vie avaient été gâchés par sa stupidité. Elle ne perdrait pas un jour de plus.

Dans cette logique elle commença à vider sa chambre du tas de déchets qui s'était amassé. Elle mit ses affaires sales dans un sac qu'elle posa dans l'entrée et alla jeter tous les restes et cartons de nourriture. Cela sentait déjà mieux dans sa chambre mais avec la pluie pas question d'ouvrir, c'était un coup à se retrouver avec un dégât des eaux et une angine carabinée.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à sa porte coupa ses pensées.

Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face… à Percy.

Un Percy aux vêtements trempés et à l'air essoufflé, il avait visiblement couru sous la pluie et ses pouvoirs sur la mer ne marchait pas contre les orages new-yorkais.

Clarisse sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir à pleine vitesse.

-Alors ? Tu as besoin de moi ? dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

-Tu as vraiment traversé la ville pour venir me voir ?

-Oui, j'espère que c'est important parce que je ne vais pas apprécier si je dois ressortir sous le déluge.

Clarisse sourit et vient glisser ses bras sous son manteau.

-Je t'aime Percy. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Et je n'ai jamais osé de te l'avouer. Je m'en veux de t'avoir traité comme un objet, de mettre comportée comme une idiote juste parce que je n'osais pas te l'avouer. Je veux rester avec toi, je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera, ce qui arrivera, mais je veux que tu sois avec moi.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

-Tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux.

-Ta gueule Jackson. Le fait que je vienne de me déclarer à toi n'exclut pas que je te botterai le cul si tu te la joue trop.

Pour toute réponse il nicha sa bouche dans le cou de la fille d'Arès et commença à mordiller sa peau. Clarisse l'attrapa par la nuque et le fit rentrer dans l'appartement tout en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Ils se jetèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement.

Ce qu'il allait suivre était plus que connu, mais Clarisse savait une chose, quand elle allumerait sa cigarette, Percy serait toujours là, nu à ses côtés.

 **Voilà la fin de ce Two shot. Ça vous a plu ? Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou ce que vous avez moins aimé.**


End file.
